Broken Shell
by adorkableMouseling
Summary: The pep-talk. The Burger eating. The Pirozhki cooking. (RP with PeaceGem4! :D - Human names used, and a few headcannons. America x Belarus )


**Broken Shell**

**America x Belarus**

**(Alfred x Natalya)**

* * *

Chapter One: I don't hate you

Natalya fought the erge to cry. Her black heels clicking against the ground as she moved her feet forwards.  
It was one of those days that she felt like no one wanted her around, these kind of days seemed to be  
drawing closer and closer together. The last time she felt like this was just a few days ago.

"NATALYA!" Alfred struggled to call out her name after running way too fast than he should have been to  
try and catch up with her. "Come back!"

Natalya turned around suddenly and held out her knife to protect herself. Why on earth would Alfred be  
here? Why would he want her to come back?

"WHOA!" As the young American caught up with her, he jumped back as he saw the knife. "Dude, you  
don't have to use that thing..."

Natalya continued to glare at Alfred. She wasn't trusting Alfred one bit. What could he possibly gain from  
getting her to come back. Would he want her to pester her brother to get back at him for something?

"Uh...right..." Alfred put his hands up in surrender, thinking of what he was going to say. "Okay. You got me.  
Put the knife down."

Natalya furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, however she quickly shook the expression off her face. She  
put the knife back under her sleeve and sat down at the bench next to her, not meeting Alfred's gaze.

Alfred grinned. "Okay, trauma over," he chirped, plonking himself on the bench next to Natalya. "So what's  
up?"

"Why would you care?" Natalya murmured. Her voice on the edge of breaking into a sob.

"Because you look a bit down," Alfred said. "And I don't like seeing people down. I'm the hero, it's my job to  
make people happy!"

Natalya wanted to scoff at the certain declaration. "Answer me this. Have you ever truely saved anyone?"

"You bet I have! I saved the Allies from losing the war and saved the whole world!"

"And how did you save the whole world? You didn't save the whole world from it's problems." Natalya said.  
"Like certain lonelyness perhaps." Natalya whispered to herself.

"Hey," Alfred propped his knees up to his chin and rested his feet on the edge of the bench, casually rocking  
himself slightly. "Just because I didn't do the job at the time doesn't mean I can't do it now. What's up?"

"There's nothing that you could do to help me." Natalya had to dig her fingernails into her hand to make sure  
that she wasn't going to break down in tears in front of this person. She was stronger than that. She was  
tougher than that. She would not fall to that level.

"You sure about that, honey?"

"Could you change how people view me?" Natalya stood up in anger. "Could you change the way my  
brother views me?! Could you change it so that the whole world doesn't fear me?! Why?! I only want to  
show people that I like them. I want to show my brother that I love him! But everyone is just terrified of me!  
It isn't MY fault that I have an odd way of showing it! Why can't people except me!" Natalya said, her eyes  
closed tightly, her palms clinched hard, and tears running feely down her face. She was tempted to just walk  
away from Alfred. Why did she sit with him on the bench in the first place?

Alfred looked shocked. He'd imagined Natalya as a tough cookie who didn't stand for crap - she loved her  
brother so much that she'd go to all ends to protect him. The thought that she was just a little overprotective  
had crossed his mind once or twice, but he'd disregarded it as just sibling love. After all, why would he care?  
She wasn't HIS sister. But Alfred had noticed the tears running down Natalya's face upon her outburst, and  
realised he probably hadn't given a second thought to how she might actually feel.  
"Dude...I didn't realise you felt that way," he whispered.

"Well, this is what I look like when my shell is broken. I'm revealed as a girl who just feels like the world  
hates her. Literally." Natalya was silent for a few seconds. "You have no idea what it feels like to have no  
one there to comfort you...nothing but one childhood object."

Alfred didn't know what to say. As far as he was concerned he and Natalya were friends - well, their  
friendship had been a little one-sided. He'd just tried to be even a little bit friendly to someone everyone else  
seemed to be terrified of, even her scary brother Ivan. But she'd usually shove him off, mostly chasing the  
Russian. Alfred stood up and attempted to smile.  
"I don't hate you."

That seriously caught her off guard. She didn't know what to say, she looked up at him. "Why? I-I mean,  
why would you not hate me? The creepy annoying sister who would threaten to kill you if you upset her. 'I  
hear that she killed someone just because the person looked at Russia!' 'She's too clingy! How could  
anyone be around her when all she wants to do is hang around her brother?' 'I don't think I could ever like  
someone who has knifes on them! Especially if they're creepy!'" Natalya said.

"I thought you were a little overprotective of your brother, but it was just because you loved him. You're the  
perfect example of an independent girl - strong and serious about what you love, and besides, anyone who  
scares Ivan to death is my best friend!"

Natalya bit her lip. "So you like me only because I scare my brother..." She muttered. "I wonder if you would  
like me if you got to know me..." Natalya wondered a loud.

"Nah, that's not what I meant!" Alfred said quickly. "I mean you can really kick someone's ass if you want  
to. Remember that time Ludwig was onto Ivan?

"Which time? There has been many."

"And every time you jump on him like a rabid animal protecting your brother. I think that's pretty neat."

Natalya smiled slightly. She pulled her favourite knife from her sleeve and twidled it in her hands. "Have you  
ever noticed that I have never once hurt someone with my knifes?

"I had noticed that, actually." Alfred stared at the knife. Still clean and shiny, twinkling in the evening sunlight  
like a star. "That thing must be razor-sharp."

"Actually it's not very sharp. I could make the smallest cut with something easily, but a serious cut...never. I  
never let it get sharp enough to do that much damage."

"So it couldn't cut my finger if I ran it along the blade?"

"It would, but it would be like a paper cut. Nothing more than that. If needed, then that's the most that I  
would have to use to threaten someone."

"It certainly looks dangerous. You succeeded at scaring that dumbass Francis multiple times." Alfred grinned  
and leaned against a nearby wall. "Man, if everyone knew you weren't actually that much of a psycho..."

Natalya looked up suddenly at America. "You will not tell anyone." She couldn't have them think of her as a  
tame little kitty. She was tougher than just a kitty. She was the tiger. How would she be able to protect her  
brother if everyone thought of her as the little kitty.

"You have my word," grinned Alfred, giving her a thumbs-up. "Say..." He began to look over the street to the  
blue river that glittered in the sunset. "What do you say we take a walk down the river? You and me?"

Natalya looked to the blue river. What did she have to lose? She didn't know where Ivan was, so she  
couldn't go searching for him. "Okay then." She agreed.

* * *

_'Ellos~! Well I wanted to write a America x Belarus fic for a while, so I just decided to upload this RP between me and my bestie ^^_

_See you soon I guess ^^_

_~LilMissCaprice_


End file.
